Baby Blue Eyes
by daydreamer.021
Summary: She's the school's queen bee. He's some random motorcycle mechanic loser. Based on the song by A Rocket to the Moon.
1. Chapter 1

For the millionth time since he started pursuing Beth Greene, Carl Grimes felt every shred of imaginary hopes he had being crushed to bits and pieces. Determined to stop him from his romantic efforts, Beth raised her voice to let everyone who had ears to hear her answer when he asked her out.

"…oh please, Carl Grimes. Don't you ever get fed up? For the last time, I will NEVER go out with you! Hell, I'd rather bang your _father _than you."

Cheers and jeers can be heard everywhere as Beth smiled with glee while Carl walked away sadly. Once more, Beth Greene proved to the school that she's the queen bee – and no one is good enough for her. Something's new though…

"You have a thing for _old men!?" _Amy caught up with her as she stopped by her locker to fetch some books.

"Uh… excuse me? I, for one, do NOT have a thing for old men. Please, Amy, listen to yourself." Beth retaliated.

"B-but the way you blew Carl off… You definitely said you'd bang his _father. _Y'know, Officer Rick Grimes is not exactly eighteen, is he?"

"You can't possibly think I'm serious, do you? I just said that to crush his hopes and stop him from pursuing me. But if you must know, it's not _old men _I have a thing for, but mature, hot men who can get my motors running, if you get my drift." Beth's impish grin was enough for Amy to blush like an angry tomato.

"Beth Greene! I can't—"

"Whatever, Amy. I'm eighteen, okay? Not a minor, anymore. And definitely not like, twelve, you know. You can have Carl, if you like. I know you're drooling over him since the second grade. You're a match made in heaven, though, since you're both babies."

Beth struts away, leaving a dumbstruck Amy with her mouth wide open.

"For the last time, Beth Greene, you are NOT going to that party!" Hershel Greene bellowed at his youngest daughter, his eyes threatening to jump out of their sockets.

"Say what you want, Daddy. I'm going! Zach is taking me. He'll take me home, I promise."

"You take one step out that door, and I'll—"

Too late. Beth is already climbing on Zach's motorcycle, speeding on to the misty night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seriously, if the music of that blasted place got any louder, he won't even hear his own thoughts._

But Daryl Dixon didn't have any choice. His brother Merle can't afford any better than this shack located next to a rambunctious bar called the Sin Bin that held parties every damn night. If sleepless nights were pennies, he can be richer than freaking Bill Gates.

Normally, he wouldn't mind, he would sometimes check the place out himself, and have a good time… But not tonight. He desperately needs to finish this song he's writing for a girl he wants to ask out for a _very _long time. He had this huge crush on Carol Peletier since high school, but she went to college and went out with that loser Ed, and he stayed in Georgia and worked as a motorcycle mechanic with his brother Merle.

_I watched you dance on the floor,_

_Your balance must be off because I'm tumbling down with you…_

"Stupidest words I ever wrote. Dammit." Daryl complains to the misty night air.

The words don't suit Carol, he knows that… because she's the daintiest, fragile, sheltered girl he knows. Those lyrics he just wrote sounded like they've been written for some drunk flirt in the middle of the dance floor.

Short of banging his head against his guitar, Daryl decided to take a little break. Forcing his brain to churn out lyrics never felt right, and it will only get terrible results, he's sure.

Daryl sat down on the sidewalk, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He was immediately lost in thought halfway through his first stick. If some people think about the most profound shit while in the shower, Daryl usually does it while smoking. It's some sort of his safe haven, his way of releasing stress.

'_Hmmm… It's a crime on its own to enjoy a pack of cigarettes without beer…' _Daryl thought.

He was just about to get up to fetch some when the door of the neighboring bar swung open, and out came a petite blonde girl, looking drunk beyond comprehension. She staggered across the street, eyes uncomprehending, making her way to the only person in sight – Daryl.

'_Nope. Maybe the beer isn't a good idea.' _Daryl watched her with amusement.

The drunk girl finally got to Daryl, clutched his shirt, and said, "Well, sir… You… have… pretty hair… Are you, like… Magic?"

Daryl can't help but laugh. This girl is a funny drunk.

But that's not the only thing Daryl noticed about the girl.

Though she's drunker than drunk, Daryl noticed that she has the prettiest eyes he ever saw. Light blue irises unfocused against the dilated pupils… It's a sight to behold.

"Mister? Hellooooo? Mister pretty hair? Whatcha staringgg atttt?"

Daryl was jolted back to reality. What was he thinking? This girl is drunk beyond wits, and definitely way younger than him.

"Oh, sorry 'm just –"

His stuttered reply was cut off with her lips on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck, Beth!?" Zach yells as he saw Beth kissing this random guy outside the bar.

The man suddenly pushed Beth away, obviously embarrassed.

"Mister pretty hair? Whassssamatter?" Beth slurred.

"'M sorry, man, she was drunk… Came up to me 'n… you know…"

"Well, hell I don't know!" Zach was fuming as Beth snickered at the two.

"It was a daaaare, Zachy. A daaaare." Beth let the word roll off her tongue like she was entertained by the way it sounded.

"Dare? Beth what are you talking about?"

"A dare! You know… The girlsssss… They told me… To go… and kiss the first attractive man I see! Well, I did exaaaactly that." Beth was so drunk it was astonishing that she got to finish that sentence without passing out or something.

"Well, yeah! I asked them to dare you that! You were meant to kiss ME!" Zach spat out in rage.

"Oh, sweetie! You want a kissy? C'mon let Bethy…" Beth made to move towards Zach but mister pretty hair caught her arm.

"Wha—"

_The intensity of the glare Zach gave the other man was so intense, it could've killed him._

_And the man was staring right back with the same emotion._

"We're going home, Beth. C'mon." Zach caught Beth by the hand and started marching her to his motorcycle.

"B-but I didn't even get hissss naaaame!"

"It doesn't matter. Come on!"

_And without a warning, Beth threw up. Right there and then, in the middle of the street._

Zach jumped away, while mister pretty hair came up and pushed Beth's hair back.

"Uh, you're suchhh a killjoy, Zachyyyy! Look at what you've doneeee! Bye bye, mister pretty hairrrr!"

Off they go, speeding into the night, leaving the man alone in the street, who shrugged, pulled his winged vest even tighter against his body, and left.

_Some 'mister pretty hair' he turned out to be tonight._


	4. Chapter 4

_Mister pretty hair, mister pretty hair…_

Daryl was unaware that he's been singing those three words over and over again as he waltzed into the kitchen looking for a beer.

"Well, it's about damn time you came out, Darylina! Now who's this 'mister pretty hair' you're dropping your panties at?" Merle jeered at him, sprawling on the couch, watching Daryl with an amused look.

"Shut up, Merle."

"Whoa whoa whoa, no need to get your newfound panties bundled up in a sudden! Just makin' small talk, little brother! I thought you were into that bald girl, Carol?"

"Whatever, Merle. And she is NOT bald, she just wears her hair short, is all."

"Well, since you're too riled up to talk to old Merle for tonight, I guess I'll just leave you to your fantasies, little brother. Just thought I'd tell you about that fix-it gig I got us tomorrow. You know that old high school twenty blocks from here?"

"Lincoln High School? Yeah, Carol works there now. Why?"

"Well, my old pal Gargulio asked me if I can look into some shit that needed repairin'. Would you believe it? That sonuvabitch Neil Gargulio ended up as a freakin' teacher in some stupid high school. I just used to punch that kid around when _we _were in high school!"

"In high school? More like you were skippin' classes all year and bangin' almost the entire school population!" Daryl chided.

"Well, that ain't Merle's fault, little brother. With prowess like mine, it's hard not to get famous! I was a prodigy in my day, and you shoulda known better and picked up some tips and hints from old Merle!"

"Hah! As if. What time we gettin' at that school?"

"I dunno… Eleven AM? That way we'll see 'em chicks during their lunch hour… Mmmhmmm…" Merle smacks his lips playfully at his disgusted brother.

"That's a frightening sight, Merle. Get some sleep. I'm outta here." Daryl pops his beer can open and starts walking towards his room.

"Good night, Misterrr Pretty Hairrrr Darylina!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Maggie, please don't ever let me drink alcohol ever again…?" Beth groaned. Last night was a disaster of biblical proportions. Zach took her home to an apoplectic Hershel, who grounded Beth for a week for seeing her drunk like that.

"Whatever, Beth. Next thing I know, you'll be dressing for another party and drive Daddy nuts. I honestly don't know how you keep it up… That lifestyle of yours…"

"Ughhh… Dammit I still need to go to school… Can't I just skip today? I feel like shit and besides, I don't wanna see Zach!" Beth whined at her older sister.

"No, Beth. You wanted to party, right? Now go deal with the consequences. And speaking of Zach, he was fuming when he dropped you off last night, mentioned something about you kissing some 'mister pretty hair' instead of him… I thought you were dating Zach?"

"He said what!?" Beth shrieked in utter disbelief.

"I dunno… Not so sure… He was in a hurry to leave… With Daddy yellin' and all… Why?"

"It's just… Well I don't exactly remember a lot of last night…" Beth muttered.

"Just ask him about it today, a'right? Now off you go…"

"Okay, Maggie… Here goes nothin'." Beth lazily made her way to take a quick shower and get ready for school.

"Oh, hello there, 'mister pretty hair'!" Amy teased as she caught up with Beth, again, by her locker.

"Shut up, Amy, I'm not in the mood." Beth snarled.

"Oh come on, Beth! Tell me everything! The gossip was everywhere ever since Zach showed up still fuming this morning. Now who's this new guy you kissed?"

"I hate to say this, Amy, but I hardly even remember! But I think if I saw him again, I'll be able to recognize him."

"W-wait, don't tell me you didn't even get his name!?"

"Yeah, I didn't… How stupid of me…"

"That's a disgrace, Beth Greene! You put out with guys and get away with their hearts and cash and booze, yet you do this new guy and you don't even get a _name!?"_

"Not so loud, Amy, not good for my queen bee image!"

"Hah, whatever, Beth. This one's for the books." Amy sashayed away, leaving a flustered Beth behind.

Sometimes, Beth wonders if that bitch is a friend or not.


	6. Chapter 6

_C'mon, Beth… Last boring class to endure… Next period's lunch so you can talk to Zach about last night!_

Honestly, if they can just skip this entire school thing and go to that part when they all get to work and acquire piles of money, that'd be great. Nothing's worse than sitting through hours and hours of boring old people talking about chemical reactions and mathematical equations and some stupid war that she can't care less about.

'_Let's have lunch together? We need to talk. –Bethy 3' _She wrote in a note she passed to Zach.

Zach just snickered and tucked the note in his pocket, with a wink at Beth.

Seriously, Beth had this guy eating at the palm of her hand, it's hilarious.

"Well, why don't we invite Miss Greene to share what was it that's so amusing that she couldn't care less about my subject!" for a new teacher, Carol Peletier proved to be a feisty one. But seriously, who cares about wars we didn't even live to see?

Beth just grinned at the teacher, pleased that she was able to annoy that new bigwig Peletier. It's just her first month in this school and she acts like she can tame students like Greene? Not a chance.

The wail of that damn bell has never been so welcome.

"Zachy, sorry I went all drunk bitch on you last night…" Beth was turning her charm on Zach as they walked through the halls, making their way to the cafeteria. And damn, did her charm work too well for Zach's own good.

Beth made a move to stroke Zach's hair as she spotted a familiar man pass by them. He was walking with a burly guy carrying a toolbox, making their way to Mr. Gargulio's office.

At any other day, Beth wouldn't notice the maintenance guys of their high school, but the one with longer hair caught her as strikingly familiar.

"_Mister Pretty Hair!" _the words were out of her mouth before she can stop them.

"What the fuck, Beth!?" Zach was back at his angry bear mode.

The maintenance man turned, apparently recognizing the moniker.

Light blue eyes stared into the green as they were both stunned they could swear time could've stopped between them.

The moment would've lasted longer, but the man with green eyes was distracted by Zach's fist on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter 7… thanks for the reviews and the follows and the favs… Well, to clarify things… Carol, Ed, and Daryl are around the same age in this story. Around late twenties to early thirties. Carol and Daryl went to high school together (that's why Daryl got to like her then, but she didn't know) and then she went to college and went out with Ed. Daryl didn't go to college though, that's why he remained being a motorcycle mechanic with Merle. After college, Carol went to work as a teacher in Beth's high school. Yeah. That's it. Sorry if this chapter sucks because I've been having some nasty writer's block these days.**

**XOXO**

"There's a reason why I allow repairs to get attended to _after class hours, _and you know that, Gargulio."

Principal Shane Walsh can be rarely seen this mad – when he's so mad he looks so calm – he doesn't even yell.

Well, he has every reason to. One of the mechanics Gargulio hired just broke the nose of a student. The parents of the student were beyond furious. The maintenance men and Gargulio just stood there in his office, silently eyeing each other. There's telling that they're gonna have a lot to discuss once they're out of that office.

"Gargulio. You're extremely lucky that Zach's girlfriend saw to it that no complaints were filed against you or your maintenance men. I mean, don't you find it peculiar that she sided with you instead of her own boyfriend?"

"Uh… the lord sure works in mysterious ways, don' he, Mr. Principal?" The older of the maintenance men smirked. He's now being tended by one of the school nurses, his fist being extremely hurt by punching Zach out cold. His companion looked extremely appalled.

"Well… I guess he does… Mr…?"

"-Dixon." The younger of the two explained. He looked extremely embarrassed.

"Well Mr. Dixon. I hope I don't find you 'working in mysterious ways' around my school anymore, okay? Anyone who causes trouble in my school needs to go."

"But the kid started it! Punchin' my baby brother, we was just passin' by making our way to Gargulio's office!" the burly man retaliated.

Apparently, Principal Walsh wouldn't have anything he said. He just walked up to the burly man, looked him icily in the eye, and opened the door, motioning for them to leave.

"I should fire you for what your man here has done. Good thing the lord works in mysterious ways." He muttered menacingly at Gargulio, who just bowed his head and walked out with the maintenance men.


	8. Chapter 8

"Merle? Merle Dixon?"

A voice calling out Merle's name stopped the three men as they were walking out of Principal Walsh's office.

"Oh well well well… Aren't you a sight… Been a while since my baby brother did nothing but sing songs about y—"

"Heyyyyy Carol whatyoudoinheredyouworkhere!?" Daryl furiously interrupted Merle.

"Whoa whoa wait Daryl, slow down. What'd you say? And what was Merle saying about you?" Carol said with an amused smirk, and flashed Daryl with a dazzling smile.

It's really fascinating how Daryl managed to glare daggers at his brother while blushing furiously like a tomato. It's almost a crime in itself for Merle not to laugh.

"Erm, right. Uh… Ya work here, Carol?" Daryl finally managed to say.

"Yeah, actually, I'm a history teacher here."

"As if my baby brother here doesn't know that already." Merle muttered under his voice, garnering another death glare from Daryl. Carol laughs with a trace of awkwardness.

"Well, Dixon, I'm sure you're thrilled to see Peletier here but I think you'd better go, before Walsh sees you're still here and I might lose my fantastic job." Gargulio speaks up, reminding everyone that he's still there.

"Yeah, right. Off we go, then. I'm on my way to oversee detention myself, with two students who managed to get themselves in trouble with the maintenance men- Oh whoa wait… _You're _the maintenance men Walsh was bitchin' about! The ones who got in trouble with Beth and Zach!"

"Beth? Isn't that the blonde chick who called you _Mister Pretty Hair, _little brother?" Merle was back in his _'tease Daryl till he blushes like a tomato'_ mode.

"Mister Pretty Hair!? Now THAT'S something I'd like to know more about." Carol was beyond amused now.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone's dying over Daryl's social life, but the Dixons need to go and Peletier needs to go to detention… and I need to go keep my job." Gargulio was practically whining now.

The four of them separate ways, Gargulio to his office, Carol to the detention room, and the Dixon brothers to their motorcycles in the parking lot.

Daryl can swear he had better days.


	9. Chapter 9

Beth and Zach were the only students in detention that afternoon. Principal Walsh saw to it that they were to be dealt separately from those daily losers in detention. Seriously, he's putting too much drama in this incident. Students get punched all the time in this place, come to think of it.

But not by maintenance men they're not supposed to see during class hours. And to make this case even stranger, it's not as if Zach was picked on or something. He jumped on that maintenance guy, because Beth called him "Mister Pretty Hair". He didn't emerge unscathed though, because the guy Mister Pretty Hair was walking with got in between them and beat the living shit out of him. Good thing Principal Walsh was there to save his throat.

Not a word has been said since the incident. Zach was just brooding in the corner of the room farthest from Beth, trying to understand why Beth sided with the men and not with him. She even made sure that nobody filed a complaint against them. Beth never knew the guy, didn't even get a proper name, but acts as if she's known him all her life. To make things worse, Beth seems mad at him for punching that guy. She kept on glaring at him from the other side of the room. Sometimes he wonders who is at fault here.

Interrupting his thoughts, that history teacher Peletier entered the detention room. She looks amused, though, which is rare with teachers who oversaw detentions.

"Now, lookie here, Greene. You've managed to get your boyfriend beat up and cost my friends, the Dixons, their job in the same day. Wow, that's a feat." Peletier said sarcastically. It's common knowledge that she doesn't like Beth much, but the dislike level is on the maximum today.

"Friends? You knew the guys Zach fought?"

"Well, yeah. I went to high school with one of 'em."

"Did you go with the one who punched Zach, or the one with green eyes?" Beth's curiosity about the Dixon brothers struck Carol as strange.

"I went with Daryl, yes, the one with green eyes. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Aren't you a little old to go to school with someone as young as him?"

"Don't be silly, Greene. I'm only a couple of years older than Daryl… and why are you asking about him?"

Carol raised an eyebrow at Beth, and Zach is still glowering at the both of them.

"I don't know, Miss Peletier, but I think Beth actually _likes _that maintenance man." Zach said, his voice dripping with disgust.

"Don't listen to him, ma'am. I've only met Daryl Dixon once and—"

"Yeah, sure, met him once and _made out with him!" _ Now it's Beth's turn to give the death glare to Zach, who's now grinning triumphantly. Carol lets out a gasp.

"Miss Greene! You did what!?"

"Oh, I… I didn't… Well… We did… We didn't do anything here is school… It's just I saw him at the street outside a bar I got drunk in…"

"Oh I don't think I want to hear the last of it. It's utterly inappropriate! You are a student in this high school, and he's a grown adult who happens to have a temporary job here! You do know he's older than you, right?"

"Come on Miss Peletier, he can't be that old… I mean…"

"Enough, Greene! I'll have none of this! No more inappropriate behavior towards Mr. Dixon or else I'll be forced to tell your father!"

"Hah! So much for Mister Pretty Hair!" Zach taunted.

Beth went home that day with a mounting dislike for both Zach and Carol Peletier.


	10. Chapter 10

"So… How did your talk with Zach go?" Maggie asked Beth with a smirk the moment she arrived home that evening.

"Disastrous." Beth said glumly.

"Tell me all about it." Maggie said over attentively, closing the door to their room behind her.

"Well… I went to talk to Zach during lunch hour, and I was damn near having him back but I saw Mister Pretty Hair and everything went to shit after that."

"What? Mister Pretty Hair was in _your school? _Is he a teacher there or something?"

"Of course not, Maggie. Don't be silly. We ran into them as they were making their way to Mr. Gargulio's office—"

"Gargulio? The PE instructor? What's he—"

"Will you let me finish?" Beth snapped.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Please continue, darlin'."

"Well… Right. I was talking to Zach when I saw them… I was so shocked to see him there so I yelled _Mister Pretty Hair _before I can stop myself. He turned and looked at me, and I guess Zach recognized him too because he punched him. And the man who was walking with Mister Pretty Hair beat the crap out of Zach. We got into detention, the teacher told me who they were and reprimanded me for making out with the maintenance guy."

At this point, Maggie's eyes were as big as her gaping mouth. This is big news, even for someone like Beth.

"Oh my gosh… How's Zach? How's Mister Pretty Hair? And please don't tell me you still don't have a name till now."

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon. He's Mister Pretty Hair." Beth said, her shoulders slumped.

"Waiiiiit. Daryl Dixon? Tall, muscular, long brown hair? Owns the mechanic shop beside that bar called Sin Bin a couple of blocks from the school? _That _Daryl Dixon?" Maggie's getting more and more excited now.

"Whoooa… _You know him!?"_ Beth showed equal surprise.

"Well, yeah! A girl needs to be DEAD to ignore Daryl Dixon. He was a senior when I was a freshman in highschool. Shy guy, but very popular among the girls. Too bad he liked that Carol Peletier, who never noticed him."

Beth nearly fell off her bed when she heard her sister say Peletier's name. No wonder she was foaming at the mouth when she knew about the Mister Pretty Hair incident.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tell me more about this mechanic shop… What'd they do there?"

"They slaughter elephants there, Beth. What you think?" Maggie's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Beth giggled. Can't she be more obvious? Seriously, this Daryl Dixon guy sparked her curiosity like no one else did. Is it the age gap? That adorable stutter when he's embarrassed? The long, unruly hair? Or maybe, it's the expressive green eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Beth Greene? Hellooooo? Anybody there?" Maggie was already tapping on Beth's head with her fist.

"Yeah, what? Err let's go get dinner."

During dinner that night, Beth looked extremely contemplative, which is kinda new.

"What is it, baby?" Hershel cooed. He's softening up to Beth now, after his explosive episode after Beth's drunken night. It's a good thing though that he didn't know about Zach's brawl at the school.

"Uhm… Nothing much, Daddy. Say, do we have any problems with the car, or Shawn's motorcycle, or any of the tractors? Anythin' that needed fixin'? I might come with if you decide to give the mechanic's a visit."

Maggie was throwing Beth a knowing look.

"As a matter of fact… Yes, we do. And since you don't have school tomorrow, you can go with me…" Hershel said with a warm smile.

"We can go to that shop next to the Sin Bin. I've heard they've got good mechanics there."

"Since when did you develop a love for cars?" Shawn taunted.

"Ever since she developed a love for motorcycle mechanics." Maggie muttered under her breath. Lucky for Beth, Hershel and Shawn didn't hear.

"Oh, I know that place. Owned by Merle Dixon and his little brother, Daryl. It's been a while since I've paid them brothers a visit." Hershel said, oblivious to his children's unspoken bickering.

"Sure, Dad… Beth would love that." Maggie said with a grin.

"I think you'd like it there, baby. Daryl's into music too, just like you. Plays the guitar as much as you play the piano."

Beth's eyes brightened with what she heard. This is an improvement over Zach, whose most impressive musical accomplishment was to play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on the piano.

Getting the tractors fixed has never been so exciting.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wrote a super fluffy Normily oneshot before writing this chapter so I feel a little drained when I wrote this. It's just more like a filler chapter so nothing much happened.**

**XOXO**

"Merle, you are _such an ass._"

"I've put my ass on the line for you, and this is the thanks I get? Gosh, little brother. Ya gotta work on your gratitude, don' cha?"

Daryl ignored him and entered his room instead.

He's never been more embarrassed in any day in his life than today. First, his brother made a scene in front of a jam-packed cafeteria and that drunk girl he made out with last night. Next, that same fantastic brother of his mercilessly humiliated him in front of Carol. How he wished he earth can swallow him right now.

But one more thing bothers him.

He can't start the song for Carol, lest finish it.

Way back high school, he used to write tons of songs for Carol, why is it so difficult to do now?

"_Baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side…_

_Till the morning, through the night…_

_I'll do whatever it takes just to see those baby blue eyes"_

'Wait… But Carol's eyes ain't blue…' Daryl thought to himself.

Who owns the baby blue eyes?

Then it hit him – the girl who christened him Mister Pretty Hair. Beth Greene.

_She's _baby blue eyes.

'But why the hell am I writing lyrics about her?'

This day is getting as weird as it was embarrassing.

"Hey Merle! We have anything to do tomorrow?!" Daryl yelled at his brother from his room.

"_I _have something to attend to tomorrow. You stay here and watch the shop, Darylina!"

"Whatever, Merle!"

At last, a whole day just to himself. He'll have time to sort things out in his once peaceful life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hellooooo there! Sorry I wasn't able to update for ages… Sorta kinda busy with muggle college life, ya know? I allowed this chapter to be longer than usual to make up for my longer absence. Heehee. I hope you haven't lost faith in my story tho. Cheers! **

'_Jeez, Merle should run errands more often.' _Daryl thought to himself as he savored the luxury of having the house all to himself. No boisterous laughing and Merle's god-awful music that he loves to blast in the shop all day. Seriously, that shit might scare the customers away.

However, Daryl doesn't expect a slow day at shop today, since it's a Saturday, and most of their regulars pay them a visit during weekends. But hey, who visits the mechanic before having breakfast?

Grabbing a cup of coffee and a bagel, he heads over to the garage, where he parked his guitar on the night he met Beth. The thought amused him, making him sip his coffee a little too carelessly.

"SONUVA—" Daryl sputtered, burning his tongue.

'Damnit, Greene. Even in my reveries you manage to screw me up.'

Chuckling, Daryl started unlocking the doors to the shop, and put up that silly sign Merle drew up for their small business. Seeing no immediate customers, Daryl sat against a shelf inside the shop and started tinkering with his guitar, trying to make progress with his song… Which, he noted, took a curious detour yesterday. _Baby Blue Eyes._

"_My eyes are no good, blind, without her._

_The way she moves, I'll never doubt her._

_When she talks—"_

Daryl scrambled for a piece of paper to write the words on. Lyrics came scarcely these days; he mustn't forget it when it comes. He tried to strum some melodies to match, when he heard the familiar wail of a tractor in the distance.

"You know, son, if you bought those digital tuners I told you about, that blasted thing wouldn't wail as much." A friendly voice chided from the shop door.

Daryl got up, startled, and went to see who the customer was.

"What can I do for—"

"Holy smokes, Hershel! It's been a long time since you last graced my shop with your presence. I'm deeply honored."

"Ugh, here he goes again with the sappiness. How are you, son?" Hershel greeted Daryl with a warm hug.

"I'm still the same. You? What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd help me conquer Narnia. Kidding, I'd like you to take a look in on my tractor, been making funny noises these days…" Daryl can only roll his eyes good-naturedly at his old friend, quite literally and figuratively.

"I've noticed… I can hear her from miles away! Alright, let's see her then. I assume you've parked her outside?"

"You got it. Let's go see her."

Hershel led Daryl to where the tractor is, and when they got there, Daryl's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets.

"Oh, hey Daddy. Is he the mechanic?" Beth said with her most dreamy, bell-like voice ever. Daryl reeled inside.

"Yes, baby. Daryl, this is Beth, my youngest daughter. Beth, this is, well, Daryl. Now let the good man do his job." Hershel said with a smile.

Daryl was screaming inside his head. Hershel…. HERSHEL GREENE! Same surname! He's Beth's father! Why didn't he notice it before? No wonder Beth's name felt so familiar!

"Yeah, I uhm… Shoulda… Err… Go get… Tools… Yeah." Daryl stammered.

To avoid further embarrassment, Daryl nodded to Beth and then to Hershel, and went back inside the shop to fetch his toolbox.

When he went back to the tractor, Beth was leaning against it, waiting.

"Daddy went to fetch us something to eat, we haven't had breakfast yet, see." She said with a shy smile.

"Yeah, right. You alright here while I work? You want a chair or somethin'?" What a stupid question, Dixon. Of course she wants a chair.

Seeing his embarrassed look, Beth offered to fetch the chair herself.

"No, no… You go on and work, I'll fetch it myself, for the lack of anything better to do." This time she grinned.

Daryl gave himself a mental head slap.

When Beth came out, she had the chair and Daryl's guitar in her hands.

"So you play, huh? I hope you don't mind… I play the piano better, but I guess I'm not that bad on this too."

"Oh no… no… Not at all… You can play it for as long as you like." Daryl managed to smile for the first time.

"Okay. Prepare yourself for the Beth Greene Caterwauling Show."

'_Now this girl is amusing while sober, too.'_ Daryl thought to himself.

Beth started strumming and singing while Daryl went back to work.

"_And we'll buy a beer to shotgun,_

_And we'll lay on the lawn, _

_And we'll be good…_

_And I'm laughin' at my boredom_

_And at my string of failed attempts._

_And you don't want to be my boyfriend…"_

Daryl's breath hitched when Beth looked at him at that same line. Mercifully, she carried on with the song.

"…_and I don't want to be your girl."_

Beth ended her song with that familiar sly grin of hers, and she stood up to approach her father, who had breakfast with him.

"You had breakfast already, Dixon? I have coffee and bagels here, if you like." Hershel offered.

"No, thanks. Already had the exact same thing before you guys came."

"Alright, we'll bother you no more as you do your noble job."

"Back at you, Greene."

Eventually, Daryl managed to finish working on Hershel's tractor. It was finally time to say goodbye.

"Well, Dixon… You made an excellent job! No blasted noise comin' from her at all!"

"All for my good man, Hershel."

Daryl was watching Hershel enter the car when Beth turned around in her seat and winked at Daryl before they drove away. Man, that girl really is something.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful, compared to the time when the Greenes were there. After almost a day of sitting at the shop with nothing to do, he decided to call it a day. After closing shop, he strolled over the Sin Bin for a quick drink.

What was supposed to be a quick drink turned out to be more than a couple. When his brain was kinda fuzzy, he decided to really call it a day and go to bed. However, he noticed that he's been singing something when he exited the bar. He decided to write it down before he slept. He looked for the piece of paper he wrote the lyrics on earlier today. Oh, there it was. Beneath the lyrics from earlier, he wrote:

"_When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams_

_I'm in love, and no beginner could ever grasp or understand just what she needs._

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_

_Stay with me by my side;_

'_Til the morning, through the night."_

What the hell, he's drunk, and he's sure he won't think nor feel that way tomorrow when he's sober.

Or so he thinks.


End file.
